


Tengamos un secreto

by KarasuKiiro



Category: Readyyy! Project (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKiiro/pseuds/KarasuKiiro
Summary: Junnosuke lleva un tiempo enamorado de Aki. Se martiriza, pero sabe que es imposible y eso lo deja en paz.Los planes de Aki sin embargo, le hacen pensar al chico de noviembre que tal vez no es tan paciente como lo cree...
Relationships: Sanada Junnosuke/Takachiko Aki





	Tengamos un secreto

Junnosuke sabía que lo que sentía estaba mal, pero no se martirizaba por ello.

Todas las mañanas era lo mismo, salir de casa, perderse en el tráfico, y pensar en qué jodida cosa le gustaba de Aki.

¡Ese muchacho no resaltaba en nada! ¡era sencillamente un rostro bonito, una personalidad retorcida, un carisma escondido en felicidad contínua, una realidad que sólo él conocía, porque Aki se lo permitió!

Se rió un poco, frustrado. Ya se había dado cuenta por qué era que le gustaba Aki. Si es que sus ojitos carentes de amor, su personalidad juguetona que se complementaba con la suya, su espontaneidad, sus sonrisas, las veces que se colaba en su cuarto porque tenía algún evento en sus juegos de idols y se quedaba dormido abrazando la almohada, y Junnosuke le ayudaba a terminarlo.

Los recuerdos que creaban juntos sólo le brindaban deseos de seguir así para toda la vida. Pero la vida de idol que se venía inminente sobre él, sólo le hacía sentir lo contrario. Por eso no le diría que lo encontraba perfecto para pasar su tiempo en compañía, no diría de sus deseos por estudiar junto a él, o seguir desayunando con todos, mejor se guardaba esas palabras muy dentro de sí, para que nadie notara cómo en exceso se preocupa por el día a día.

Aki se estaba tardando en salir. Era la primera vez que todos tenían una charla sin él, dentro de la casa. Pero es que prácticamente a Junnosuke lo corrieron del lugar con la excusa de que "los mayores deben hablar", ¡y todos tenían la misma edad! ¿qué, siquiera, estaban haciendo? ¿no veían acaso que iban a llegar tarde? ¡de todos modos, aún faltaban varios meses para su cumpleaños! Así que sin duda, no conversarían de eso. Y tantos pensamientos lo hicieron cerrar sus ojos, cruzarse de brazos, y suspirar.

Soushi salió por la puerta con su elegancia usual, con su aura caballeresca que el de ojos rosa admiraba. Lo observó con una sonrisa tranquila y comprensiva que delataba sólo serenidad y compresión.

—Junnosuke, Aki debe conversar contigo. —Dijo el rubio, con una voz cargada de paz.

—¿Co-conmigo? —Cuestionó, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso.

Ingresó al salón, donde Aki lo esperaba expectante, y Zen sólo miraba al resto mareado, como quién no comprende la situación que ocurría a su alrededor.

¿Habría sucedido algo en todo ese tiempo en el que ellos habían conversado? ¿acaso algo malo había hecho y ahora sería el blanco de una broma grupal? No lo sabía, pero se sentía inquieto en demasía. Todo estaba silencioso a su alrededor y ya no sabía qué hacer.

De la nada, una de las sillas emitió un chirrido que juraría haber detenido su corazón.

—¡Junnosuke, bésame! —Gritó Aki, sumamente emocionado.

Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó de la habitación, mientras el nacido en noviembre sentía que sus rodillas le fallaban, y el color rojo se adueñaba de su rostro.

—¡Aki! —vociferó Zen—, ¿¡puedes acaso tener más tacto, y considerar los sentimientos de Junno con esa órden tan descabellada!? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a la silla del chico de cabellos morados, y se posicionaba frente a él.

—¡Eso hago! ¡se supone que yo---

—Junnosuke, Aki, vamos a clases. —Interrumpió Soushi, mirando que las cosas no iban para nada bien—, pueden conversar luego.

El primer mencionado todavía no salía de su asombro, ¿qué demonios había pasado en ese cuarto? ¿acaso Aki se estaba burlando de él? Sí, eso debía ser, el de cabellos morados amaba jugar bromas. Hoy le tocó ser su blanco.

Aki se ciñió el brazo de Junnosuke. Esto lo hizo reaccionar, y sonrojar aún más fuerte, cuando comenzó a hacerle arrumacos sobre su -no hace mucho- planchado uniforme.

El más bajo pareció esbozar una sonrisa juguetona antes de siquiera preguntar lo que quería.

—¿Tanto te---

—¡Vamos! —Dijo Zen, evitando contactar con la mirada del de cabellos rosa, y llevándose lejos del sitio a Aki.

Sin embargo, esos ojos brillosos en su enamorado, esos ojos que parecían transmitir alegría y dulzura, indicaban algo. Algo que había estado queriendo decirle hace unos momentos, y que los muchachos lo detuvieron quién sabe por qué motivo...

Cuando llegó a las clases, supo que estas serían sin dudas, tortuosas. El celular le vibraba y entonces él parecía sonreír cada vez que Aki le mandaba algún emoticón.

"¡Nosuke! ¡hoy en la noche debes ir a mi cuarto! El evento acabará y quiero que estés en el momento del punto culmine de mi felicidad" indicó, a la par que un doble corazón acompañaba a ese mensaje. El aludido se sonrojó levemente, desviando la mirada para calmar sus desbaratados y delatores latidos.

"¡Claro! Cuenta conmigo~"

"¡Nosuke es el mejor! ¡por eso me gustas tanto!" escribió. Eso ocasionó que su respiración se cortara mientras bloqueaba el teléfono rápidamente, y seguido de ello, bajaba la cabeza para cubrirse entre sus cuadernos y el material didáctico.

"Calma, él dice ese tipo de cosas siempre, tranquilo" se decía a sí mismo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse frustrado. "Gustar" era una palabra muy fuerte, era el equivalente al "te amo" inglés, y eso sólo le brindaba más esperanzas a su ya abatido corazón. Sabía hace tanto que los idols no podían tener pareja... Lo sabía y aún así, tuvo la mala suerte de enamorarse de él, y de su jodida felicidad que provocaba la propia.

"También me gustas mucho. Ahora ¡concéntrate!" respondió, mientras bajaba la cabeza nuevamente en un suspiro. Aki llevaba toda esa tarde siendo empalagoso y era, tanto agotador, como hermoso.

El día transcurrió así entonces, entre algún que otro mensaje furtivo, entre nubes que escampaban cada tanto, y suspiros exhaustivos. Ya al último bloque, el celular volvió a vibrar. Junnosuke sabía quién era, debido a que toda la tarde, Aki requería de su atención.

"¡Nosuke, vamos a casa juntos!" le escribió. Pero él quedó de ir a diario de vuelta con Ayasaki, y ya no podía cambiar su promesa.

"Lo siento Acchan, Ayasaki me está esperando" y luego de eso, se desconectó. Simplemente no entendía el cambio de actitud del de cabellos morados, pero era cansador que de la nada fuese más afectivo. Sobretodo, era limitante.

Es que no podía. Se instauraría en su interior una semillita de esperanza que había evitado tener hace algún tiempo, cuando Aki se dormía sobre sus piernas. Sabía lo importante que eran todos los contactos con él, así que nada más estuvo al pendiente de la charla con el chico de cabellos verdes, más bajo con él, que siempre parecía brillar.

Cuando Junnosuke llegó a casa, Aki se lanzó sobre él en un abrazo sin dudas, íntimo. Básicamente brincó con la confianza en que el de cabellos rosa lo atraparía, y entonces hundió su nariz en el cuello del más alto.

—Te extrañé. Desde ahora debes volver a casa conmigo. Puedo convencer a Komugin de eso. —Mencionó bajito, mientras se ceñía al cuerpo de Junnosuke, y él sentía que su garganta se apretaba de tanto que quería decir.

—Acchan... Entiendo que repentinamente estés requiriendo cariño. Pero por favor, ten cuidado. Somos idols, recuerda que no podemos ser tema de chismes románticos. —Dijo, más serio de lo que debía.

El silencio entre ambos, y la mirada de Aki, parecían ser lo único que generaba tensión sobre el ambiente.

—Si no fuéramos idols ¿entonces serías mi novio? —Preguntó, inusualmente tranquilo, mientras lo abrazaba, aunque su voz sonaba enseriada.

El nacido en noviembre sólo pudo suspirar. Se sentía algo mal que le preguntara, y no poder responder. Él jamás mentía. Esta no sería la excepción.

—No dejaré de ser idol por nada, eso deberías saberlo~. —Mencionó, sonando juguetón. Pero sabía que Aki hablaba en serio—, Acchan está particularmente tranquilo hoy, ¿no deberías estar jugando? ¡si quedas fuera de rankeo, tendrás que invitarme una pizza! —Dijo, para cortar la tensión.

Y vaya que sirvió. El rostro de pánico, y cómo rápidamente Aki bajó de su cuerpo, provocó casi que se fuera de bruces contra el suelo. Si es que ese muchacho no comprendía nada de lo que era el ser propio y el espacio personal.

—¡Vale! Pero si no~ —Y sólo rió.

No era como si Junnosuke no supiera que estaban jugando con fuego. Era malo. Extremadamente peligroso, de hecho. Pero creer que podía monopolizar a su dulce Acchan en la obscuridad de un secreto lo hacía convencerse de que no todo era tan malo como lo parecía.

Ingresó a su cuarto. Estaba frío y tenía sueño. Los juegos de Acchan acabarían a las once de la noche, y se suponía que al día siguiente tendrían clases, y luego ensayo.

Tranquilo como él solo, fue a dormir. Sabía que cercano a las diez sonaría la puerta, ya que sin dudas él no iría a la habitación de Aki. No podía, tenía mucho temor.

Al cerrar los ojos sintió de inmediato cómo sus preocupaciones se esfumaban. Estaba tan tranquilo y cálido; un día de campo bajo un sauce junto a sus compañeros, a los pies de un río. Su sueño reflejaba la serenidad en la que quería vivir diariamente. Serenidad que comenzó a verse interrumpida con la niebla que comenzó a circundar el sector, y los muchachos comenzaron a verse nebulosos. Las aguas diáfanas del río se turbaban mientras sólo Aki parecía quedarse estático frente a él, ladeando su cabeza, y con sólo una frase pronunciada por sus labios.

"¿Por qué?" resonó. Sintió un remezón e inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron. Se vio en su cuarto, el mismo techo, el mismo librero, la misma cama ¿qué era esa presión sobre su cuerpo?

Claro. Había un calor diferente. Aki estaba acurrucado junto a él, y la puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Tal vez ese remezón fue el peso del de cabellos morados hundiendo el colchón. Tal vez simplemente fue que se acurrucó a su lado tranquilo y lo dejó dormir.

Si Aki estaba ahí, sólo significaba una cosa. ¡Ya eran las once de la noche! Rápidamente se levantó.

—¡Acchan, tu evento, tu evento! —Lo movía ligeramente, sintiendo sus manos temblar por el mero hecho de tener que romper ese contacto. Aki se ciñió a su cuerpo cómodamente, presionándolo al propio, y haciendo arrumacos.

—Nosuke es muy ruidoso, ¿no puedes simplemente dormir? —Interrogó, mientras apretaba aún más al ajeno. El chico de cabellos rosados simplemente no entendía el por qué de la situación, pero debían separarse antes de que los demás fueran a buscarles para cenar.

—¡Acchan, vamos! —Forcejeaba. En cambio sólo obtuvo que Aki se moviera un poco, para que lo tumbara sobre la cama, y el de cabellos morados se subiese encima, acurrucándose de nuevo en su pecho.

—Quiero carga de batería~ hice un buen trabajo con el evento, Descansemos. —Se quejó, mientras ponía su oído sobre el alborotado pecho de su compañero.

«Que no sienta mis latidos, que no sienta mis latidos» rogaba Junnosuke, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con parsimonia después de haberse resignado a estar acurrucados. Tampoco era tan malo como lo pensaba.

—¿Por qué tienes el pulso acelerad-

—¡Nos vamos! —Interrumpió Junnosuke, levantándose de golpe y calzando sus zapatos de manera irregular—, te espero afuera, adiós.

Junnosuke rápidamente salió, dejando el eco de la puerta haciendo ruido por el pasillo. Trató de calmarse, ¿qué carajos le sucedía a Aki? ¿simplemente por querer algo, iba a por ello tan a ciegas? Junnosuke por otra parte, tan cauteloso, se lanzaba a la vida siempre considerando las consecuencias.

Escuchó como Aki tocaba la puerta desde el interior, simulando que entraría a la habitación aún cuando sólo saldría de esta.

Junnosuke lo ignoró. Hizo el loco a su solicitud meramente por capricho.

—¡Hey~! ¡Junnosuke! —Gritaba Aki desde atrás de la puerta. Simplemente le gustaba turbar, y eso lo sabía, pero dioses, era tan sencillo como abrir la puerta, rodearlo con sus brazos y simplemente ponerlo nervioso para acabar con toda esta farsa sentimental que estaba montando el de cabellos violáceos.

-¿Qué sucede? –Respondió, ya abriendo la puerta desde afuera, y asomándose para ver el rostro casi musical que se cargaba su compañero, a la par que sentía que el tiempo se detenía al verle tan feliz.

—¿Tengamos un secreto? —Preguntó casual, sano, tranquilo, inocente. Algo estaba mal al verlo con ese rostro tan alegre. Pero prefirió confiar en sus instintos, y estos le decían "sí a todo por él".

—¿Bueno? —Dudó—, ¿Qué sería?

—¡Acércate! —Respondió Aki cantarín, mientras Junnosuke sentía que su pecho saltaba en una extraña felicidad cuando sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse.

Junnosuke puso su rostro de lado. Como prestando su oído ante cualquier dolencia, dispuesto a todo por su amigo. Sin embargo, Aki no decía nada, y esto lo extrañó.

—¡Necesito decírtelo a la cara! —Bramó algo nervioso, mientras el de cabellos más claros volteaba el rostro, y sintió algo fuera de lo usual.

Su pecho se aceleró velozmente. Fue sólo cuestión de segundos en que la suavidad de los labios de su amor no correspondido contactó con los propios, pero se sintió tan impredecible. Y etéreo. Es que todo Aki era exactamente etéreo.

Un revoloteo y como la sensación de hormigueo se adueñaba de su cuerpo. Cómo se le inflaba el pecho de emoción y satisfacción cuando las manos de Aki subieron a sus mejillas y lo acercaban más a él, aunque fuera por un segundo, pareciendo no querer separarse. Es que ¡demonios! Aki sabía cómo tenerlo completamente a su merced con el más mínimo pestañeo y esa era una sublime condena.

Sin embargo no le veía la gracia.

Se separaron. Y el vaho de sus labios escapó como cuando quieres huir de una confesión de amor, ¿es que acaso eso lo era? ¿no era tan imposible cómo lo imaginaba?

—A-Acchan. —Fue lo único que pudo llegar a su mente. Era evidente, estaba repleta de él—, ¿este secreto---

-¿Sí sabes que los idols no pueden tener un romance, no~? —Lo cortó cantarín, mientras lo abrazaba un poco. Se veía bastante seguro, pero por su tímida personalidad, Junnosuke suponía que había juntado todo su coraje—, Por eso~ este será nuestro secreto. —Terminó, mientras lo besaba en la mejilla y se iba por la puerta, dejando a Junnosuke suspirando, mientras lo miraba alejarse.

Así que a eso se refería con tener un secreto. Quizá podría tener otros miles con él, si con eso conservaba sus sueños y a los muchachos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Volví con mis niños! Bajo otro headcanon: Aki es mucho más lanzado por lo que quiere que el inquieto Junnosuke (a menos que tenga que ver con justicia~) siempre y cuando tenga que ver con sus sentimientos y esté seguro de conseguirlo. Basado casi en una cita que su servidora intentó tener 😂 espero les haya gustado^^


End file.
